Even for professional cameramen or high-level amateur users who are accustomed to image capturing using cameras, it is not so often to manually set all parameters of image capturing conditions such as a shutter speed, an aperture, and an ISO sensitivity. In many cases, such cameramen or users cause cameras to automatically perform settings of some sort. When a camera is caused to automatically perform settings, a camera side automatically decides a parameter of an image capturing condition without causing failures in an image capturing result.
When a camera automatically decides parameters, the camera uses a program chart. The program chart is a graph that describes a relationship between a shutter speed and an aperture that are for obtaining adequate exposure. In addition, examples of technologies related to the parameter setting of image capturing conditions that uses a program chart include Patent Literatures 1 to 3, and the like.